1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for actuating a lifting and sliding roof with a cover which is joined to a cover rocker arm which has at least one guideway and into which a raising mechanism for lifting the rear edge of the cover fits, and which can be displaced to the rear over the roof of a motor vehicle by means of a rack/pinion connection.
2. Description of Related Art
In a device for actuating a lifting and sliding roof or a spoiler roof which is known from published German patent application DE 41 01 288 A1, a pinion which is supported on a raising lever fits into a rack which is connected to the cover, by which the cover is raised in a first phase of motion, and in a second phase, the cover is pushed to the rear over the fixed roof. Because the rack and pinion form the sole engagement for guiding the cover in its rear area, such a roof tends to rattle as a result of the required play between the rack and pinion.